


Black Ice

by ElderberryWine



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Not part of any series.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderberryWine/pseuds/ElderberryWine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt at a dabble.  Written for the <i>Hobbitsmut</i> "100 Percent HOT" challenge.  A very tough genre for me, I must admit, since long-winded is so very much more my style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Ice

Warm, still so warm.

Again I run my hand to where it has been so many times before, and I cannot believe that he still can abide the touch. But abide it, he does, folding himself around me, holding me to him, and wanting, yearning.

And how can I tell him no, not even when every touch of mine is like ice. He never minds that, lost in his memories, and feels my touch as it was once, long ago, when we were so happy. It is enough for him, and he moans, and calls me his love, his own.


End file.
